This invention relates generally to the field of apparatus for exercising the human body. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved apparatus for use with a treadmill that provides a means for exercising against an elastomeric resistance, thereby strengthening the legs and the lower body, and increasing the legs"" turnover.
Human exercise on a regular basis is acknowledged to have many benefits. A large segment of the population prefers to exercise indoors for reasons of climate, personal convenience, shyness, etc. Athletes in training may also prefer to exercise indoors for reasons of climate and personal convenience.
The prior art has recognized the benefits of simulating indoors the benefits of exercise usually conducted out of doors, such as the cross-country skiing simulator as disclosed in the Norton U.S. Pat. No. 4,434,981; the running on stadium stairs for strengthening the legs and increasing cardiac output is simulated to a degree by the Wilkinson U. S. Pat. No. 4,340,218.
Rehabilitation or strengthening various leg joints of the body through use of elastomeric or spring resistance appears in the art such as the Segal U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,542 for exercising the legs or arms, the Hartzell U. S. Pat. No. 4,371,162 which simulates the weight lifters squats exercise, and Reese U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,613 for portable quadriceps muscles exerciser. Martinez U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,850 provides for a variable resistance exercise assembly that attaches to a shoulder harness.
Exercise apparatus for use with treadmills also appear in the art. For example, Frappier U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,601 provides for a leg muscle training device wherein stationary resistance is provided by a person grasping a tether firmly, and Lee U.S. Pat. No. 6,123,649 provides for an apparatus attached to a treadmill, with a resistance means that attaches to the user""s body.
The present invention provides a simple and convenient apparatus that attaches easily to any treadmill device. When used in conjunction with the treadmill, the resistance is exerted directly to the user""s legs, providing benefits similar to running in sand dunes or up stairs, namely increased leg strength, speed and thrust, as well as the overall endurance of the user. The addition of a flexible panel maintains the proper position and alignment of the user on the treadmill, provides a means to adjust the resistance exerted on the user, and provides a housing for the elastomeric member, thus preventing the elastomeric member from fluttering excessively.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved exercising device that increases overall endurance and leg strength by applying resistance to the legs while engaging in running or walking movements. It is another object of the invention to increase the leg turnover rate, thereby increasing a user""s running speed, through the application of resistance to the legs while engaging in running or walking movements.
It is another object of the invention to provide an exercising device which may be used indoors with all commonly available treadmill devices, wherein the device is simple to manufacture and use, efficient in operation, disassembles easily for storage, is easy to erect for use in exercising.
These and other objects of the invention are realized by providing an resistance exercise apparatus to be used in conjunction with a belt driven treadmill, and includes a base that attaches to the treadmill and having a vertical strut positioned to be behind the user, with an elastomeric member yieldable to resist motions of the legs that is secured to the strut and is mountable on the user""s legs.
A tether member that attaches to the user by means of a waist belt and extending to the strut defines the position and alignment of the user on the treadmill, and provides a means to adjust the resistance exerted on the user. A panel of flexible material houses the elastomeric member and further defines the position and alignment of the user on the treadmill.
Other objects, advantages and features of the invention become apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment, reference being made to the accompanying drawings.